Knife for a Knife
by NoGoodForYou382
Summary: In that moment, Eggsy realized the full weight behind her words. The meaning behind such a simple, insignificant combination of letters. It was that moment that Eggsy realized not only how much she trusted him, but also how much power she had just given him.


Mallory was more than a little used to torture. Probably more than was normal for a young woman her age, she thought wryly as she received another punch to the gut.

She whipped her hair back and gave the hulking man in front of her a bloody grin. "That all? This is a walk in the park, dude."

The only response she received was a slap to the face and an unamused glance, living up to the nickname he currently had. After spending a few days in this damp and dreary room, Mal was getting desperate with way to try to pass the time. Her current amusement? Trying to find the perfect nicknames for her captors.

Their current names? Grumpy and Hulk. Just a few hours ago they were dubbed Pornstache and Linebacker. And a few hours before that they were Gym Teacher and Roid Machine.

A commotion outside caught her attention. Grumpy and Hulk paused for a moment before Hulk opened the door and stuck his head out. Mal tilted her head, peering through the doorway. All she heard was scuffling and the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh. A body was dragged into her view, obviously fighting against his captor. But just as soon as she saw the body, it disappeared. Probably being taken to another room for a discussion that was similar to her own.

This new person was lucky though. If they paid attention and played their cards right, they could be getting out of here in a few hours. At least, if her techie hurried up.

* * *

With a sigh, Mallory leaned her head back against the wall. She sat on the sole piece of furniture in the room, a thin cot that was shoved into the corner. Her wrist felt heavy and she could feel the sores forming under the handcuffs they tied her to the wall with. Her captors realized it was a necessity very soon after bringing her into this room.

" _Irene_ "

Mal closed her eyes and hung her head, the movement of her lips imperceptible. "Sherlock. Please tell me extraction is a go."

" _We're good. But there's a… complication._ "

Mal nearly groaned. "What is it, Sherlock? I want to get home already. I need to catch up on my Netflix list."

There was a chuckle. " _Don't worry, we haven't skipped ahead on Game of Thrones if that's what you're worried about."_

A small smile graced her lips. "Good. You remember what I did to Mycroft when he didn't wait for me with The Walking Dead."

" _I'm pretty sure he's still has nightmares of spoons. But seriously. It turns out we have an extra player in the game."_

"And extra player?" Mal furrowed her brows. "Who?"

" _I think that group we were looking into found the same lead as we did. I have reason to believe that one of their agents is also being held in the same building."_

This could complicate things, Mal thought as she rubbed her temple. On the one hand, other organizations could offer invaluable support. Especially this one when considereing how old and well established it was. Mal's only issue was that it was hard to trust anyone outside of her team right now. The world was still recovering from the Valentine incident just a few months ago and there was no telling how the structure of these organizations were holding up.

Her own group was a prime example of how the Valentine incident tore things apart. Mal and her team barely escaped that shit show.

"We'll keep a safe distance for now. Hopefully this will help us find a location, help us figure out what their situation is. Make sure you put tabs on them."

" _Alright. I'm going to disable the door lock right now. Don't do anything stupid okay? Watson is waiting for you at the extraction point."_

"Me? Do something stupid? I'm offended, Sherl." Mal grinned to herself, getting to work on releasing herself from the handcuffs. "I'll have you know that cautious is my middle name."

" _Don't make remind you of the time that you thought it would be a great idea to jump out of a moving car on the freeway."_

Mal rolled her eyes as the cuffs clicked open. She took her time standing, massaging her wrists. "Hey, I got the guy, didn't I? What else was I supposed to do when I realized the actual target wasn't in the car with us?"

" _Maybe stop the car?"_

"Would have taken too long" Mal sang as she stood by the door, waiting for her teammate to work their magic.

" _Whatever. When you go out these doors go to your left. I'm going to set off an alarm in the south side of the building to hopefully draw everyone over there. Follow my directions and I'll direct you to a window. You're on the second story, but I doubt that you'll have an issue getting out._ "

An alarm started up somewhere in the warehouse at the same time Mal heard the familiar click of the door unlocking. Opening the door, she slipped out soundlessly.

* * *

Today was Eggsy's lucky day.

Well at least depending on how you looked at it. Sure, he was captured by a gang of arms dealers the day before. But, an alarm just went off which meant he had the distraction that he needed. With a quick dusting off of his suit and a quick hand through his hair, Eggsy walked right out of the room his captors didn't even bother to lock. He hadn't even been there a day, but the only interaction he had with anyone was the one man who dragged him to his cell. There must have been something more important going on that held their attention.

Eggsy glanced behind him, picking up his pace into a quick jog when he heard voices down the hallway behind him. He was obviously in a large warehouse, bigger than he initially thought though given how many turns he's taken without finding a window or airshaft or _something_.

Eggsy turned around the corner and just his luck, turned into the hallway that was filled with armed militants. He turned on his heel and sprinted in the opposite direction, ignoring the yells of alarm from behind him.

Cursing under his breath Eggsy tried to get his small communicator working. Any thoughts of his being lucky went out the window with the realization that he didn't have any way to communicate with Merlin or Roxy. He could only hope that they already knew-

Any thoughts going through his head stopped and instinct took over. Just as he rounded the corner, a huge mass ran into him, knocking them both over. Eggsy reached out, about to grab them and pin them down under his weight. But before he could make contact a foot collided with his stomach and kicked him into the wall with more force than he was expecting.

He immediately got up, ready to block any punches coming his way. He froze the second he saw the woman in front of him though.

Instead of a huge gun for hire like he originally thought, a young woman stood in front of him. She had long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes that were examining him just as thoroughly as he was her. There were two main things he noticed though. One was that her tank top was ripped and red with blood. The second was that she had a gun pointed at his head.

Something like recognition or understanding flashed in her eyes. But there was nothing he could do as she fired the gun.

* * *

This was perfect, Mal thought. She was more than positive that this man in front of her was the agent that her team heard about. It had to be. He was standing there, poised and collected, analyzing every inch of her. He was in an expensive looking suit and was, Mal would grudgingly admit, very handsome. The tell-tale signs of a Kingsman.

There was movement from behind the Kingsman and Mal fractionally shifted her gun and fired. The man walking around the corner fell dead and Mal had to admire how the Kingsman in front of her didn't even flinch.

"Come on!" Mal grabbed the man in front of her by the arm. "We need to get out of here. They already have an idea of what's going on and there are way more hired guns here than I originally thought."

Mal pulled the man towards the hallway to the left. "Which way Sherlock?! Get us out of here!"

" _You're almost there! Take the next left and jump out the window!"_

"So much for not doing anything stupid," Mal muttered under her breath. She turned towards the Kingsman. "There's a window up ahead. We're going to have to jump."

" _Seriously?!_ We're on like the fourth floor!"

Mal ducked as bullets started catching the walls by her. "Well it's either jump out the window or deal with gun crazy militants, your choice!"

The man running next to her shook his head. Turning around the corner, both of them hesitated as the window came into view. Mal looked over at her new acquaintance.

"You can call me M if we get out of this alive."

He gave her a small grin. "Galahad."

Mal smiled, and with a small nod she took off towards the window. Throwing her shoulder into it, she broke through, relieved to see there was a tree she could hold onto and slow down her fall. She vaguely registered Galahad following her out the window before she painfully landed on the hard ground, trying to roll with her momentum.

She immediately noticed the sleek black Cadillac around the corner from where they landed. Ignoring the sounds of chaos coming from the building behind her, Mal grabbed Galahad once again and started for the car.

"This is our ride!" she called out amidst the sound of bullets catching up to him. She quickly threw open the door and shoved him in, throwing herself in after him.

Before the door even closed the car was already speeding off. Galahad glanced between her and the driver, his eyes cautious and suspicious.

"Thanks for picking us up, Watson." Mal patted the large Samoan man behind the wheel on the shoulder. He grunted in response, glancing at her for a moment.

"Well Galahad," Mal turned back towards the stranger in the car. "That was quite the adventure."

"Who the hell are you? Why were you getting involved with Eastern Europe's largest arm dealer?"

"All in good time, Galahad." Mal waved off his questions. She looked at him and gave him a sly smile. "We're friendly. I'm just hoping you are too."

The man sitting next to her just narrowed his eyes. Mallory slowly moved closer to him, leaning closer until their chests were almost touching. She reached across him, leaning her hand on the door he was sitting next to.

He was frozen, unsure of what to do. Here was this beautiful woman, practically on top of him and not allowing him to break eye contact with her. But his entire body was tense. She obviously knew exactly what she was doing and she was definitely more than she appeared. He swallowed as her face came closer to his.

"Why so tense?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, brushing out a wrinkle in his suit. "I don't bite..."

Suddenly the door behind him was open and he was falling backwards out of the car.

"Much" was the last thing he heard before instinct took over and he pulled his body into a ball, rolling on the ground until he finally came to a stop. He laid there for a second, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a few moments, he got up and, recognizing the street he was on, started walking towards the closest safe house unharmed.

Back in the car, Mallory smoothly hopped into the front passenger seat. The man driving glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Mal grinned. "I had to make an impression. Now the Kingsman will be looking for me and we can finally figure out if we can trust them."

The man's facial expression didn't change. Mallory merely rolled her eyes. Come on, let's get home. We have an episode of Game of Thrones to catch up on."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here is my very first story published here. I have a lot of plans for this story, but at the moment I cannot guarantee a schedule of when I'll post chapters. I'm going to try and do it fairly consistently but it'll be tough with a full schedule of university classes and work.**

 **I hope you all like the first chapter so far, I hope I did a fair enough job of establishing Mal's personality. I did a brief read through, but its pretty unedited so I apologize.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
